Shadows
by You'veMadeAGraveFSTEAK
Summary: On what might have been an otherwise uplifting and revealing experience, Akali is no longer what she used to be. Oneshot. It's an M, ladies and folks, sexual content ahoy.


_A practice session in PWP (is it with or without? lolol) Hi, I know I'm not done with Iridescent Metal yet, but uh... I KINDA AM. It's just that I haven't posted it yet because I can't agree with myself on what should happen =))) Anyway... have a kind of lemon_

* * *

Despite the enthusiastic wet noises emanating from their point of connection, the dark-haired girl he had known nearly his entire life was unsettlingly quiet. Shen strained against the unseen forces holding his arms and legs down, barely being able to see beyond Akali in the jet black darkness. She timidly kept her arms to her sides with her hands planted squarely on the ground, giving her support as she leaned back slightly, repeatedly thrusting herself up and down against him.

Shen had no problems functioning enough to sustain their coupling, but he could also not quite find himself anywhere near the edge. Shen tensed his entire body, feeling the discomfort ripple from his very gut, battling against the numbing pleasure spreading from his loins.

"Fist of Shadow," Shen kept his body taut, his voice crisp and steady, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Of course, you," Akali gasped through fits of sharp breaths, her mask gathered around her neck, "would have the best poker face, Shen!" She arched her back farther, quickening her pace against her newfound angle, "And you are lasting," Akali writhes around further, deepening Shen's reach, "as long as I expected."

With Akali's willful display of her lithe, striking body—her supple, sizable mounds bouncing invitingly, her perfect skin slick with sweat— and along with the soft, fiery tightness coating him with her thick fluids as she pushed him into her relentlessly, Shen felt his muscles loosening. They were begging him to relax, they were begging him to let pleasure win.

"Fist of Shadow, this is wrong!" Shen tried to break out of his restraints once more, his own hips were beginning to twitch— he began to feel the numbness spreading to his legs. Shen could not let the balance be tipped. No matter how agonizingly he must deny himself of sensations he never knew he desired, Shen must resist and endure.

Akali, on the other hand, had not once faltered in keeping her pace, Shen noticed her occasionally contorting her face in sheer pleasure when he felt himself brushing against her boundaries. She sounded drained and urgent when she whispered his name, and sometimes she would open her mouth as wide as she could, but only to take a few sharp breaths. Shen felt himself inching closer to the edge when she let out long, drawn-out moans or quick, high-pitched whimpers. Akali, and his own body, was beyond reasoning.

Shen truly despised himself for allowing his defeat, but the moment Akali clumsily tore off his mask and gathered his head in a hasty embrace, he deliberately began to thrust into her, with the same strength and intensity expected from a man with his power. Akali moaned with all her being into the crook of his neck, her voice wavering from the strain. He felt fear as he thought of how many lines they had crossed, but they were also mixed with regret from not having the delight of seeing her satisfied face.

And right before Akali tightened around him impossibly, her entire body convulsed, utterly shaken by the pleasure he gave her. His vision blurred as he felt her arms instinctively constrict around his body. Akali held her breath as she felt release crash against her in slow, but intensely satisfying waves.

Shen forced his eyes shut as he felt his own cup tipping. He remembered wondering why Akali was doing this. He remembered wondering why it was so dark. He remembered wondering why he could not move.

And with the greatest feeling of doubt and foreboding, The Eye of Twilight came.

Completely on reflex, Shen buried himself to the hilt, releasing his own thick jets of fluid deep into Akali. Akali planted a kiss against his neck, sucking on as much of his flesh as she could.

"Fist of Shadow…"

Akali pulled herself back to look upon his face, and at the darkened patch she gave him. Shen almost felt hopeful when she gave him the gentlest smile he had ever seen on her face, "It's always been the 'Fist of Shadow' with you," but the comfort drained from him the moment she hoisted herself up and motioned towards him. Almost immediately, shadows crawled from his body to form behind her, and with more dread than relief, Shen realized he could now move.

"But I guess that title has never been more appropriate than now, I would guess?"

Shen felt like his entire body was suddenly made of lead, he willed himself to move—to do or say anything at all—but in the end, all he could do was watch as Akali turned her back and disappeared through a shadow portal.


End file.
